


Tell Me More, Tell Me More

by elwon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws Rebirth (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Jason Todd, Dick living up to his name, Frottage, Jason is a lifeguard, M/M, Summer Romance, bisexual Dick Grayson, gratuitous sandcastle building, lifeguard AU, stupid misunderstandings getting resolved quickly, wasting money on crane games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick’s sure that Jason Todd is the kind of asshole that’d wear a leather jacket in the height of summer, because he thinks he looks cool. He’s a total jerk with his stupid broad shoulders and abs to die for, stupidly pretty eyes and stupid crooked grin. Dick wants to punch him in his rude, annoying face. No, he does NOT want to kiss him, shut up, Tim!





	1. Met a boy, cute as can be...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peachidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachidiot/gifts).



> peachidiot asked: For your prompts request: (No cape, rich boy Dick and life guard Jason au.) Bruce Wayne's adopted son Dick Grayson decides to spend the summer with his two younger brothers in at the Wayne family vacation home in Happy Harbor. While there he meets this rough and tumble, mildly annoying, downright rude and devastatingly handsome bad boy who's volunteering as a life guard named Jason. Dick now has to deal with an annoying prick who he might be falling for. I don't know this idea just sounded fun.

The air around the pool is lighter and cooler than the hot muggy air of the town of Happy Harbor. The smell of chlorine and sun-heated concrete pervades the atmosphere as water splashes high into the air after a shrieking kid dive-bombs into the adult pool, sending a wave over nearby onlookers and his friends alike. Dick looks over to the adult pool longingly from his spot by the kiddie pool. Tim’s laughing and joking with his best friend Conner, relaxing in the cool water and clearly enjoying himself far too much while Dick’s stuck babysitting Damian. Not that Dick’s really doing any work. 

He’s there to watch as Damian’s current adult in charge. They were all supposed to be on the beach today, Dick, Damian, Tim and Conner sitting in the warm sand and watching all the swimsuit clad people walking past as they soaked in the sun (well, alright, Tim would have hidden under the sun shade and only come out when physically dragged into the sea, but he still would have been on the beach!) That plan got trashed when Damian, in all of his six year old wisdom decided to announce that he couldn’t swim as they arrived on the beach. He could have told them at any time on the trip to Happy Harbor from Gotham, but of course he waited, because what six year old wouldn’t? Dick has no idea how Damian can’t swim. They have a pool at their house back in Gotham! He’s sure that he’s seen Damian in the pool room, but Damian had claimed he’d never been in there and Tim of all people had agreed with him on that one. Two younger brothers against one older one meant that Dick had no choice but to believe them. 

Unfortunately Damian refused to step foot on the beach without learning to swim first, so here they all are, at the Happy Harbor Splash ‘n’ Swim while Damian takes lessons from an accredited instructor instead of Dick trying to teach him in the ocean like Dick had wanted to. Dick sits back on the hard plastic pool chair as he watches the instructor attempt to teach Damian to swim. He desperately wants to take a picture of Damian’s face right now, scrunched up in concentration as the instructor encourages him to kick hard as he slowly inches away from him until Damian’s only held up by several floats and two hands holding his. It’s adorable and he wants to immortalise this moment for Bruce and Alfred, but one of the lifeguards had confiscated his cell phone earlier. Dick so very nearly pulled the “Don’t you know who I am?” argument when he tried to convince the girl not to take his phone. He hates the guys back home that use that argument; that entitled rich white boy attitude that because their parents have money the world owes them everything simply for existing, when really it owes them nothing whatsoever. He feels slightly ashamed of even thinking of saying it, which is probably what made him let the lifeguard walk away with his cell with minimal fuss.

He looks around trying to distract himself from his failure at being a good older brother, and spots the perfect distraction. It’s one of the lifeguards, not the one that confiscated his phone, a guy. Even from way over the side of the kiddie pool, Dick can see some intriguing tattoos curling under the short sleeves of the guy’s obnoxious green t-shirt. He has dark hair with a shock of bleached white over one eye, and the rugged good looks of an old time movie star. He also has a crooked grin occupying that face and it makes something in Dick melt. Strong broad shoulders lead down to nicely muscled arms, and the heat of the day makes his t-shirt cling to his back, with abs that deserved to be worshipped with by a tongue, and Dick unconsciously licks his lips at the sight. He lets his gaze drop lower to the long powerful thighs encased in bright red shorts. 

On all the other lifeguards the uniform gives off an unfortunate vibe of Christmas out of season, but on this guy it somehow works. He’s slouching at the lifeguard station, legs crossed with his ankle resting on his knee. Dick wants to sit in that lap; even with the unfortunate uniform that makes him briefly think of sitting on a mall Santa’s lap. Dick would like to think he could say he’s been a good boy this year, but then again he’s checking out a lifeguard while his baby brother is taking a swimming lesson, so he’s probably on the Naughty List. He watches the guy gesticulate to a nearby co-worker and Dick’s struck by how strong the guy’s hands look; perfect for picking a guy up and holding him there (or spanking). Dick wonders if he’s ever pulled anyone out of the pool with those hands. 

Dick’s thinking of going over and striking up a conversation, trying to invent a question that isn’t a totally transparent come on, just in case the guy’s not into other guys. While he’s thinking, a beautiful leggy redhead, with the longest hair he’s seen on anyone aside from Kori and clad in a surprisingly conservative two piece swimsuit (she’s totally more of Dick’s usual type), sits next to the lifeguard, throwing her arm around his shoulders and causing the guy to smile widely and Dick’s excitement dies at that smile. He’s not going to hit on a guy who has a girlfriend, no matter how hot he is. 

Dick sighs gustily; stupid gorgeous asshole lifeguards with stupidly perfect bodies and stupidly eye catching tattoos that have girlfriends and are therefore unavailable are not going to ruin his day. No, he’s damn well going to sit here and enjoy the hazy heat of the day and lie here lazily working on his tan until Damian’s done with his lesson, and they can collect Tim and Conner from the adult pool and go and grab lunch at the Shake Shack down by the beach. By then he’ll have totally forgotten about the annoyingly handsome jerk he never got to ask out.

***

Two hours later and Dick’s halfway through an amazing tuna burger and one of the best vanilla milkshakes he’s ever had, while Tim demolishes a huge portion of fries and Damian is making a total mess of a tofu burger, when he hears laughter. He looks up without thinking, noticing the group of three over by the Shake Shack food-truck, about three tables over from them. As soon as he realises who it is, he wishes he hadn’t looked over. It’s that Unfairly Hot Lifeguard Jerk from earlier, somehow looking even better than he did earlier in long black shorts and a loose white t-shirt with a very realistic illustration of a bat in red on it. The thin material covers most of his tattoos and only serves to highlight how damn ripped the jerk is. The light breeze is ruffling his hair and Dick would swear this moment was straight out of some terrible romance movie, if only the jerk didn’t have a girlfriend. As it is, Dick tries to be subtle while he stares at the guy, letting his eyes drift over the toned muscles. He’s jealous of that damn t-shirt for being so close to the guy. He wants to run his hands over where his eyes linger, learn every muscle on the guy’s body and watch as he moves all sweaty and powerful.

“You’re drooling.” Tim says, pulling Dick from his thoughts with the kind of excellent timing that Dick has come to expect from his little brother.

“Am not.” Dick replies, absently wiping his mouth even as he doesn’t take his eyes off of Unfairly Hot Lifeguard Jerk.

“Right, and Damian is a little angel,” Tim scoffs, “who are you looking at anyway? Barbara told me that if I let you date another redhead she’d destroy my Elf Rogue on WayQuest and I spent months building him up!”

“I’m not dating anyone, and what redhead?” Dick turns to look at Tim, catching the sight of Damian trying to inhale a chocolate milkshake about the same size as him as he does. He pulls out his cell (now that he has it back!) and snaps a picture for Bruce and Alfred.

“The redhead over there that you’ve been staring at for the last 5 minutes?” Tim eats another fry as he frowns at Dick. Dick hadn’t even realised there was a redhead next to Unfairly Hot Lifeguard Jerk, but now that he looks again, he recognises Unfairly Hot Lifeguard Jerk’s girlfriend from earlier. He hopes that she didn’t notice Dick watching them. “Oooooh, you weren’t staring at her, were you? You’ve been staring at one of those guys! Wow, Dick. Have some more milkshake, your thirst is showing.”

“OK, first, you are way too young to know what that means, and secondly, shut up.” Dick is a mature eighteen year old, he can totally tell his brother to shut up if he wants too.

“I’m twelve. I know what thirst means!” Tim protests, rolling his eyes at Dick. “And you are the urban dictionary definition picture of it.” 

“Am not.” Yes, maturity, thy name is Dick Grayson. Dick’s distracted from proving his point by hearing someone crying. He follows the sound to the group of three he was watching earlier, only to see the biggest guy crying. He bets that Unfairly Hot Lifeguard Jerk just hit him or something. Except it looks like Unfairly Hot Lifeguard Jerk is actually comforting him? Dick tries not to eavesdrop, but his curiosity gets the better of him. 

(“Don’t worry, buddy, we’ll find him. Can you remember where you where when you last had him?” Unfairly Hot Lifeguard maybe-not-such-a-Jerk asks in a thick Gotham accent, as the other guy sniffles.

“No. Pup-pup was in pocket! Red, have to find him. Pup-pup gets scared all alone!” Buddy whines.

“We will, dude, we will.” Red says.)

Damian catches his attention by throwing a napkin at him. His face is covered in burger sauce and he’s scowling as usual. Dick resists the urge to take another photo. He can get away with about one every half hour and he’s taken one already.

“Hey Lil D, what’s up?” Dick picks up a clean napkin and wipes Damian’s face with it, even though he squirms away from it.

“I think this is Pup-pup?” Damian lifts up a toy dog from the bench beside him. The tag around the toy dog’s neck does indeed say Pup-pup. Damn it, now he’s going to have to talk to Red and his girlfriend while giving it back. Ugh. Fantastic. Dick wonders if he can bribe Tim to take it over, but he doesn’t get the chance as Red and Buddy are mere feet away when he looks round.

“Pup-pup! Red, Pup-pup’s here!” Buddy yells loudly. The guy has to be at least 16 or so, but he’s acting more like Damian’s age.

“That’s great, dude. I said we’d find him, didn’t I?” Red says, and Dick can’t help that his knee-jerk reaction to that is to think the guy is an asshole. Oh yeah, _they_ found him, not Damian. Taking credit from a six year old is such a dick move.

“Can have Pup-pup, please?” Buddy says, lower lip quivering as he looks at Damian. Wonder of wonders, Damian actually duly hands him over without a word. Buddy beams at him widely as he gently takes the toy from Damian’s tiny hands. “Thank you, tiny man! Look, Red, Pup-pup!”

“I see him, Biz.” Red pats his big friend on the shoulder. “Hey, thanks for rescuing Pup-pup. My brother here keeps losing him; we’re considering getting him a leash.” Red says with a chuckle. Dick glares at him. Leashing his brother just sounds so rude. Dick was right, this guy is clearly an asshole and not worth another thought.

“Yeah, no problem.” Dick says through gritted teeth. He’s going to be the better man and not make any nasty comments; he’s going to set a good example for his little brothers. Red flashes a smile at them all, like the hot jerk he is, how dare he smile that at Dick! Biz grabs Red’s hand and leads him out of the Shake Shack, babbling on about being happy that Pup-pup is back. Red’s still looking at Dick with that crooked smile and he gives a jaunty salute like a total tool as they leave. Damian, with a serious look on his face, gives him a shy and awkward wave back. Dick glares at Red as they finally leave the picnic area.

“Wow. I reeeeeally hope you were staring at Red and not Biz, Dick.” Tim teases, slurping the remnants of his milkshake up through the straw with a smirk.

“Oh my god, Tim. No. Stop.” Dick groans. Tim smiles brightly, realising he has perfect blackmail material. Damian looks between the two of them confused and annoyed. Tim’s not going to let this go, Dick’s sure of it. And it’s all that annoying prick Red’s fault.


	2. He was sweet, just turned 18...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick’s hardly a slouch in the looks department. He’s been voted ‘Most Handsome’ for all four years of High School, he’s intelligent, an all-state level gymnast, funny, has more friends than he knows what to do with and was adopted by a man who’s richer than god, with two amazing younger brothers and a butler who could, and, in fact has, cooked for royalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Spanish taken from Google translate! Apologies if I've got it horribly wrong.

Dick and Damian return to the Happy Harbor Splash ‘n’ Swim the next morning to continue Damian’s swimming lessons. Tim, the lucky little so-and-so, is off with the Kents at the local amusement park all day. Dick would much rather be there than the pool, but he’s trying to be a good big brother. Dick keeps his phone in his pocket this time, sunglasses covering his eyes as he stares up into the sky, relaxing back on the pool chair as the rest of world goes on by without him. He spots Red over at the lifeguard station and tells himself it doesn’t matter that he’s there. He looks just as handsome as he did the day before and Dick feels his irritation rise. He doesn’t know why one stupidly good looking guy brings out this level of feeling in him. 

Dick’s hardly a slouch in the looks department. He’s been voted ‘Most Handsome’ for all four years of High School, he’s intelligent, an all-state level gymnast, funny, has more friends than he knows what to do with and was adopted by a man who’s richer than god, with two amazing younger brothers and a butler who could, and, in fact has, cooked for royalty. All in all, Dick is a guy who has everything going for him, so why some random dude at a vacation resort local swimming pool can affect him so much is a mystery. 

He hears someone sit down on the chair next to him and with a sinking feeling he glances over. So of course, because it would have to be, it’s Red. With an asshole smirk across his face and clearly about to strike up a conversation with Dick. 

“Hey, pretty boy, good to see you again. I’m Jason.” Red, no, Jason says. Why is this jerk trying to be friendly when Dick is clearly sending out all the Leave Me Alone signals he knows how to? 

“Pretty boy? What the hell?” Dick replies, without meaning to. Damn it. He stops himself from saying anymore and lets the silence drag on.

“What? You’re pretty. Have you not looked in a mirror recently? We, uh, met last night? You found my brother’s toy?” Jason tries to keep the conversation going, although his smile has dimmed a touch. “Yeah, so, I was wondering if you wanted to hang some time?” Wait, is he hitting on Dick? He can’t be. Dick’s imagining things. The heat of the morning and the chlorine must be getting to him.

“I remember and no, I don’t.” Dick says, trying to sound bored and disinterested, but just coming off mean. He really hopes that he’s wrong and Jason isn’t hitting on him, is just being friendly. He has a girlfriend. He may be a tool, but hopefully he’s not the kind of tool that cheats on his girl with the first guy that’ll take him, right?

“Wow, ok, harsh. You looked bored and I thought I could help.” There’s a flicker of hurt playing over Jason’s face. “Seems like you spend all your time with kids, pretty boy. Thought maybe you’d like to hang with someone your own age.” Jason continues, fingers playing with the whistle around his neck that all lifeguards seem to have. 

“Yeah, whatever. Just leave me alone.” Dick says, and Jason’s face falls. The smile has completely gone from his face, replaced with a blankness that Dick hates even more, although he shouldn’t care. He doesn’t care. Really.

“Well. Fine. Sorry for bothering you then.” Jason says with the kind of calmness that Dick recognises from retail workers who are trying to deal with unreasonable customers. Jason turns away, about to leave when a little girl, probably no more than three appears at his knee and holds out an arm float to him. Jason smiles at her, taking the float.

“¿Pido ayuda?” she asks quietly, staring up at him intently. 

“Hey, pequeña princesa, need those pumped up for you?” he asks, voice kind and gentle, mimicking inflating the floats, and something in Dick’s chest twists near painfully. The little girl nods hesitantly, her bunches of curly dark hair bobbing with the movement. “The let’s get those sorted for you.” Jason blows into the float, inflating it fully and helping the girl pull it up on her arm before doing the same with a second float, sliding it up her other arm. Jason adjusts the ring around her middle and takes her hand to walk her over to the pools edge. He grins at the instructor waiting for her and taking her other hand, lifts her up off the ground to slowly lower her down into the water. She squeals, as her toes hit the water, giggling as Jason bobs her up and down until she’s used to it. Jason lets go as the instructor takes hold of her and with a nod of his head walks off back to the lifeguard station.

Dick bites his lip, feeling like he’s maybe missed an opportunity that he really should have taken.

***

Dick and Damian finally make it to the beach after lunch, although Damian refuses to go anywhere near the water. Dick sets up an umbrella for shade and puts down a blanket under it, slathering sunscreen onto both Damian and himself. Dick lies back on a towel and enjoys the sun while Damian starts to play with the sand, filling his little green bucket with sand and then upturning it to make the most basic of sandcastles. Damian refuses all of his offers to help, so Dick contents himself with people watching and taking the odd photo of Damian when he’s not paying attention. It’s peaceful and exactly what Dick’s been needing these last few weeks.

“Tiny man! Look, Sis, tiny man is here!” Biz yells, disturbing the peace that Dick had been coveting.

“That is indeed a tiny man, Biz. But what did we say about yelling when there are lots of people around?” Jason’s girlfriend says. Dick groans and lets his head thump back into the sand. Did he kick puppies last time he got drunk, is that why the universe thinks he deserves this?

“...Not to? Sis, sis, can I ask tiny man to build sandcastles with me?” Biz asks, bouncing on the spot.

“Yes, but remember if he says no, we won’t bother him again, ok?” Sis tells him, pulling her long red hair over her shoulder and beginning to twist it into a braid.

“OK! Hello tiny man! We make sandcastles together? Please?” Biz crouches down to look Damian in the face, giving Damian a pretty good rendition of puppy dog eyes, Dick has to admit. Damian looks at the older boy with the kind of serious consideration that only a kid can pull off, before he nods and passes over a spade to Biz. Biz looks around to Sis and smiles, and she waves back. Sis walks over to Dick and cocks her head at him. She sits down in the sand next to his towel, smoothing over her white sundress.

“Hello, I’m Artemis. I hope you don’t mind Biz playing with your brother? He and Jason were talking about you both all last night. It got irritating, I have to tell you.” Artemis says, watching Dick intently, which is odd. Dick wonders if he should tell her about this morning or not. Other people’s relationships are really none of his business.

“Dick. It’s fine. If Damian didn’t want to play with him, he’d make it obvious, believe me.” Dick smiles, hoping it doesn’t come off as fake as it feels. “Wait, Biz called you Sis, but your name is Artemis?”

“Biz is my brother.” Artemis side eyes him as the light breeze plays with her braid. Dick can’t help but think what an attractive picture it makes, but asking to take a photo seems like a bad idea. 

“So... Jason’s your brother too?” Dick’s stomach has sunk through the floor. If she says he is then he’s messed up pretty bad hasn’t he?

“Yes, I do unfortunately have to claim them both as my little brothers. Or should that be bothers? I can never decide.” Artemis looks amused as if she knows what’s going through his head right now. He hopes she doesn’t because it’s a litany of ‘shit, I am an idiot, god damn it, fuck everything’. 

Damian and Biz start building what looks to be a huge square sandcastle, big enough for them both to sit in, digging out the middle to help the walls climb taller. They chatter quietly between them, discussing whether they want battlements and a door, do they want a moat and a drawbridge, should they make arrow slits? It’s honestly the longest conversation Dick’s ever seen Damian have with someone outside the family and he’s impressed. Dick distractedly takes a couple of photos of them building up the ramparts and making a door big enough for Damian to crawl through to retrieve buckets and spades, while his mind whirls a mile a minute on how to apologise to Jason.

He still hasn’t thought of anything that won’t make him out to be the idiot he apparently is when Jason arrives. Artemis stands, waving to Biz and heads over to meet him. They talk for a minute until Artemis starts walking away and Jason comes closer.

“Have a great time on your date with Akila! Don’t come home tonight or Biz’ll pout at you.” Jason calls out to her as she goes. Artemis merely sends back a very rude hand gesture and Jason laughs. He walks over to Biz and crouches down to inspect the castle with that crooked grin that Dick hates to love. “Damn Biz, this is looking good. I see you’ve found someone who builds sandcastles way better than me to help you.”

“Red! Tiny man is very good at building. And he has flags. You like our castle?” Biz looks at his brother with big wide eyes.

“I love it, buddy. It’s the best you’ve ever made.” Jason ruffles Biz’s hair, smiling at him and receiving a big beaming grin in return. Even Damian waves at Jason as he sits down next to them and dutifully follows his brother’s orders on how to decorate the door. Damian sets a bucket and spade down next to him so he can help properly. Jason doesn’t even look in Dick’s direction. Dick knows that Jason’s doing exactly what he asked him to do, but damn if it doesn’t make Dick feel left out of the fun.

Eventually Dick shakes his head and forces himself to stop the pity party he was trying to throw. The best course of action is to simply go over and offer to help. He can even apologise to Jason without making a big deal of it. 

“Room for one more?” Dick asks Damian as he fills another bucket. Damian considers it, frowning at his bucket as he overfills it and it falls over.

“I will allow it just this once, Grayson.” He tells Dick, shoving a spade at him and dragging the bucket around to the other side of the castle. Jason looks at him warily and Dick knows he needs to suck it up.

“Look, Jason... I’m sorry about this morning. I, uh, I was in a bad mood and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Are we cool?” Dick lies through his teeth. Hopefully Jason will buy it. While Dick’s pretty sure that he’s blown any chance he might have had with the other boy, maybe they can be friendly, if only for their brothers’ sakes.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, pretty boy. Let’s just build this castle, and we’ll see.” Jason replies, his tone flat and unimpressed. Dick winces, but he did kind of deserve that. He’ll just have to turn on the charm if he wants to make things easy between them.

“You build sandcastles often? With your brother, I mean.” Dick tries to pull Jason into a conversation, and sandcastles seems as good a place as any to start. If nothing else, Dick thinks, maybe he’ll get some good tips to use another day with Damian.

“Every now and then.” Jason says in a clipped manner, throwing Dick a suspicious look. Damn his gorgeous face, even that looks good on him. 

“Any advice?” Dick continues, deciding that they’re going to have a civil conversation if it kills Dick in the attempt.

“Wet sand. Don’t build too high. Get them designed by an architect in training.” Jason snorts, standing to go around to the other side of the castle, sticking a flag into the top of the buttress he’s built. 

They work on the sandcastle for another hour or so, Dick attempting to draw Jason into conversation and not really succeeding repeatedly. Jason, for his part gives clipped answers and at points is clearly holding back from swearing at the sand, Dick and the situation. Eventually Damian declares they should take a juice break and Dick suggests the Shake Shack nearby. It’s an awkward fifteen minutes as they walk to the food truck and picnic area, buy their drinks and then walk back to their spot on the beach, for Dick at least. Damian is happily chatting away to both Biz and Jason, asking questions about Pup-pup and telling them his plans for global domination. Dick tries not to stare at Jason too much, but he’s sure the other boy catches him looking a few times. He receives a flat look in return, not quite a sneer, although he thinks that if they were alone that look would be much nastier.

When they get back to their spot, everything descends in to chaos. Dick doesn’t know what to do. He knows what he wants to do, which is to beat the crap out of the three teenage boys who are currently destroying their sandcastle and all their hard work. But if Dick’s angry then Jason is furious. He launches himself at the three boys, yanking them away from the sandcastle and throwing punches and kicks like a man possessed. Dick stands there holding Damian’s hand, watching as the scene erupts into violence as the boys fight back. It’s only when Biz moves forward to help that Dick pulls himself out of his shock and grabs Biz’s arm.

“Stay with Damian, please.” Dick tells him, walking over to the fight without actually checking that Biz is doing as he asked. “Jason! Stop! Come on, dude... this isn’t worth it. What if the police come?” Dick tries to reason with him. Strangely enough, mentioning the police sends the troublemakers running. Jason kicks sand after them, yelling obscenities. It’s lucky that they’re on a quieter portion of the beach, because Dick knows that if there were any more people around they would be drawing if not looks, then a crowd, with the commotion.

“Yeah, you better run, Patrick! Don’t think I’m not telling your brother about this, you little shit!” Jason calls out to the running boys. He turns to Dick with a triumphant look on his face that is ruined by the blood dripping down his chin from his nose. Dick thinks for a second that he might have a split lip too, but Jason roughly wipes at his chin with the back of his hand, smearing the blood more until it’s obvious his lip is fine.

“You know those boys? Also what the ever-loving _hell_ , Jason?! That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen!” Dick snaps at him. Jason’s face loses the vicious elation that had made Dick’s stomach flop uneasily. “Did you enjoy that? Real great example you’re setting for Biz there. What were you thinking?” As Dick continues his tirade it goes back to that blank look it had this morning at the pool after Dick rejected him. 

“Yeah, I know those boys. They’re fucking menaces. We’re lucky the only thing they destroyed was the sandcastle.” Jason says in an icy tone. “Did I enjoy kicking their asses? Of course I did. If you know the amount of shit we’ve gone through because of them... Yanno, I was thinking that maybe I’d finally give them what they deserved. But I guess a pretty rich boy like you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“I think you’d better go then.” Dick says, trying to keep his temper. He doesn’t want to argue with Jason; he really wants to make sure the other boy is okay. He wants to soothe the bruises and help him calm down, but he’s a little worried at how quickly Jason’s gone from a somewhat irritating guy and sweet older brother to, well, that rough and ready to fight. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. The thug and his brother are leaving now.” Jason bites out, walking over to Biz and jerking his head as he passes. Biz looks miserable, but he pats Damian, who looks equally upset, on the shoulder and follows Jason off the beach and away.

Watching them go just confirms in Dick’s mind that Jason Todd is the kind of asshole that’d wear a leather jacket in the height of summer, because he thinks looking like a biker gang member is cool. He’s a total jerk with his stupid broad shoulders and abs to die for, stupidly pretty eyes and stupid crooked grin. He’s a complete tool and Dick wants to punch him in his rude, annoying face. Right in the mouth. With his mouth. No, wait with his fist. Yes, his fist, not his mouth. Fist! Definitely not his mouth. Not that he’s going to do it, either way. Because _he’s_ not teaching Damian that punching people is a good idea. 

***

It’s just after sunset when Dick hears Jason and Biz’s voices echo down the beach from the patio of their beach house. He looks over and sees the two of the searching the beach.

“Fuckdamnit. I don’t think we even came this far down the beach, buddy. You’re sure you asked at the Lost and Found?” Jason’s voice carries down the empty beach too well in Dick’s opinion.

“Yes, Red. No Pup-pups there. Am sorry. Please help find Pup-pup! Must be on beach...” Biz’s voice is quieter but the heartbreak there is obvious.

“Crap. I know I was joking yesterday, but I think we really need to get Pup-pup a leash so you can’t lose him. This is the _fourth_ time in eight days. Aargh. OK, let’s head back to where we were earlier, and see if we missed him.” Jason suggests.

Dick groans, remembering that they’d picked up the toy dog when they’d picked up their stuff from the beach earlier. The last thing he wants is to talk to Jason again right now, but Biz’s tugging at his heartstrings something awful. He goes inside, taking the little plush dog from the beach bag and steels himself for going outside to return it. Once he’s back outside, he slowly walks up behind them, trying to keep his face clear of any expression. He’ll hand it back, explain how he had it and get away quickly.

“Hey.” Dick calls out, causing Jason to turn around while Biz keeps looking through the sand. “Guess we picked this up by accident earlier after you’d left.” Dick holds up Pup-pup and the grimace that had been on Jason’s face on realising it was Dick talking to them melts away to be replaced with utter relief.

“Pup-pup!” Biz cries out, rushing over to Dick and pulling him out of Dick’s hands. “Thank you, pretty boy! Look Red, Pup-pup!” Biz cradles the dog to his chest and stumbles over to Jason, smiling.

“That’s great, dude.” Jason looks as uncomfortable as Dick feels now. “I’m gonna talk to pretty boy for a moment, so why don’t stay right there and I’ll be back in a minute, ok?” Biz nods and sits down, petting his toy and murmuring to it. Jason closes the distance between him and Dick, almost hesitantly. “So, uh, guess I need to thank you again, huh.”

“Not really. I’m glad Biz’s got his dog back. Look, I should go... I left the kids alone and Tim’s probably burning the house down as we speak.” Dick says, gesturing behind him to the house which is obviously fine. Tim’s much more capable in the kitchen than Dick is; Dick’s the one who’s started kitchen fires when learning to cook.

“Yeah, sure.” Jason agrees. “Look, I know things are... uh, awkward? Yeah, let’s go with that, between us. But, I... just let me buy you a milkshake tomorrow at lunch? Call it an apology or a thank you or whatever.” Jason runs his hand through his hair nervously. 

“I... I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Jason. I probably shouldn’t.” Dick winces; he wants to go, even after today. What is wrong with him?

“Ok. Yeah. I mean you’re right. Probably.” Jason sighs, his shoulders dropping in defeat. “Alright, I’m gonna be at Shake Shack either way. So, if you don’t show, that’s ok. But I hope you do. So, uh, yeah. I’m gonna go buy that damn toy a leash now. ...See you around, pretty boy.” Jason walks over to Biz, touching him on the shoulder. Biz stands up, and as they walk away he waves at Dick happily. Dick waves back without thinking about it.

As Dick walks back to the beach house he already knows he’ll show up tomorrow.


	3. He got friendly holding my hand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has a swimming lesson, and then Jason and Dick talk.

It’s the third consecutive morning of swimming lessons for Damian and Dick pretty much hates everything this morning. He hates the sun, he hates the noise of shrieking kids, and he hates having to wait around for an hour while Damian splashes around. But mostly he hates that he agreed to be the responsible adult brother for the rest of the summer, because it means no lie-ins. It’s summer, he should be flopping about in bed until at least ten am, but here on vacation he had to get up at eight thirty just to get breakfast ready. It’s so wrong that Dick can’t even express it in his own thoughts. He should have let Alfred come with them, but he was sure that he could handle it. It’s been four days and Dick has no idea how any parent ever manages alone, and for the last two days Tim’s been mostly with the Kent family, so he’s got even less to do than Alfred ever has. 

Dick sips from his bottle of water as Damian finally manages to float without holding on to anyone. Somehow Damian had previously managed to sink like a stone even while wearing a full float vest, which was impressive for all the wrong reasons. He’s progressing, and Dick is quietly nursing the hope that by next week Damian might be convinced to try the water at the beach. Dick’s proud of him and is going to make sure he tells him that, once he’s out of the water. 

He’s staring at the water in the pool so hard it’s nearly bringing tears to his eyes, in a desperate effort not to look around for Jason. Dick’s got it into his head that if he sees Jason before lunch then he’ll lose his nerve and not show up at Shake Shack. He wishes he knew exactly what it was about the other boy that makes him simultaneously want to run away screaming and yet also run right to him and jump into his arms like some airport scene in a clichéd romantic comedy.

Eventually little wet feet are standing in front of him, and Dick’s pulled out of his thoughts by a very wet Damian standing in front of him. 

“You were great out there, Lil D. I’m proud of you.” Dick says, roughly towelling the boy’s hair off so that he doesn’t have to see Damian’s face all scrunched up in his favourite ‘Big Brother’s being weird again’ face. They make quick work of getting Damian dressed; somehow managing to avoid Jason as they do, and then they walk back to the beach house to meet up with Tim and the Kents. They’ve agreed to take Damian with them to the movies and for lunch, giving Dick a little alone time. Well, it would be alone time if he wasn’t meeting Jason. Dick waves them off smiling and waving and hoping that none of them have noticed how ridiculously nervous Dick is, although he’s pretty sure that Tim has noticed something’s up, even if he doesn’t know what.

***

Jason’s already at the Shake Shack when Dick arrives.

For some reason this calms some of Dick’s nerves about meeting him. There’s even a vanilla milkshake waiting for him on the picnic table. Jason’s glaring at a plate of fries in front of him, too busy chewing on the straw to his own chocolate milkshake to notice Dick walking up to him. Dick sits down opposite Jason, startling him and making cough around his mouthful of shake. It’s probably not anything like the impression he wants to give; choking on chocolate milk is not attractive, whoever you are. Dick waits politely until Jason’s done coughing and then the two of them are left sitting in awkward silence. 

Dick takes a sip of his admittedly excellent milkshake and continues to say nothing. Jason, having recovered from his spluttering, looks both nervous and uncomfortable. As the silence drags on Dick considers getting up and leaving. But a big enough part of him wants to stay, so eventually he takes pity on Jason and breaks the conversational ice.

“So, did you get that leash?” Dick steals a fry and dunks it in his milkshake, popping it his mouth with a pleased hum, as Jason blinks at him like Dick’s some unreal vision.

“Wha... oh, yeah. Currently in use, even. I hope, anyway.” Jason says, taking a careful sip of his drink to soothe his throat. “Yanno, I’d just about convinced myself you weren’t gonna show. Thanks for proving me wrong.”

“You’re welcome? I guess. I’m not sure why I’m here. Other than the amazing shakes, of course.” Dick leans forward onto the table, finger tapping near silently on the top, taking in the sight of Jason sprawled back in the metal chair, head slightly tilted to keep his dark hair out of his eyes. Jason’s hair looks ridiculously thick and soft and Dick’s struck with the urge to run his fingers through it. 

“I was pretty sure you were gonna turn me down flat after last time. I don’t know, pretty boy, there’s something about you that pulls me in. Usually nothing sends me running faster than you rich types.” Jason shakes his head at that, and even though Dick agrees with him about ‘rich types’ he’s a little irritated to be lumped in with them.

“I wasn’t always a rich kid. My parents worked in a circus.” Dick blurts out, surprised at himself. “We lived in a trailer about as big as that food truck until they died when I was twelve. Getting adopted by Bruce Wayne was a trip, I can tell you.” He’s not the type to share his life story with strangers, and yet here he is, ready to tell all to this guy he barely knows, because, what? He’s devastatingly handsome? Dick can’t really be that shallow can he? He’s seen Jason with kids, with his brother; he’s seen him fly off the handle and get into a fight. And he’s trusting him with painful things from his past. 

“Ah shit, man, I’m sorry. I had no idea.” Jason says sincerely. “I lost my parents a few years ago too. I live with my aunt and uncle now; they adopted me a while back. Moving out here from Gotham was kinda crazy, so I get you.” 

“Yeah. The circus was my family. All of the other performers, the behind the scenes guys, everyone. But CPS said I couldn’t stay with them, so long story short, I got adopted. Going from that to the high society of Gotham? Was not fun.” Dick snorts softly. “I don’t know how many times I’ve said ‘Rich White People’ under my breath over the years, but I bet if had 5 cents for each of them, I could probably, I don’t know... buy a Porsche by now?” It’s not really true, but it makes Jason smile, and Dick’s heart misses a metaphorical beat seeing his face light up with the action. “So, you live with your aunt and uncle. Are Artemis and Biz adopted too?” 

“Biz is. Artemis is my cousin and sister since the adoption. She likes reminding me that she’s got double the family bond to me whenever we argue. Because that means she’s always more right than I am.” Dick throws Jason a confused look at that. “Yeah, don’t ask me the logic of that. I’ve been trying to figure it out for years and failing.” 

“You’re good with him, Biz, I mean.” Dick says. “You never seem to get annoyed with him. I’ve only had Damian and Tim on my own for less than a week, and I’m already wondering if the Kents’d take them on permanently.”

“Biz is pretty easy to look after. And a total sweetheart which helps. I mean ok, he tends to lose Pup-pup every time he turns round, but hey, hopefully the leash’ll deal with that.” Jason grins and downs a couple of fries. “Yanno, you’re like the only person I’ve met recently who hasn’t asked what’s wrong with him. Kudos for that.”

“Well, it’s none of my business. He’s a sweet kid, so I don’t really see that it matters? I mean if it was important, I’d think you or Artemis would have mentioned it.” Dick swirls his straw round in his glass, trying not to feel flustered at both the grin and the slight praise. He can feel his face heat up, and can only hope the blush isn’t actually visible. 

“You’d be amazed what people think is their business, and when you tell ‘em different, they get nasty.” Jason sighs, pushing a hand through his hair. “S’why those losers kicked down the sandcastle yesterday. They’re always pulling shit like that, whenever they see Biz around. Especially if he’s having a good time. They think that ‘cause he’s different that means... I don’t know, that they can do what they want to him.”

“That’s why you lost it yesterday? Got into that fight?” Dick asked as Jason pushes the plate of fries more to the middle of the table in wordless encouragement for Dick to take a few.

“Yeah. It’s not the first time they’ve tried to fuck up any new friendships he tries to make.” Jason frowns. “It makes me sick watching them do that. Every time he comes home crying I just want to... well. Beat the shit out of them.” 

“I’m sorry. That you guys have to deal with that. And for what I said yesterday.” And Dick does feel bad about it. If he thinks about anyone messing with Tim or Damian, the paparazzi being the most likely people to try, he can feel pretty viciously angry too. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, pretty boy. Besides you weren’t exactly wrong.” Jason takes a large gulp of milkshake. “I mostly feel bad for Biz. He has to deal with them and remembering what he was like before the car crash and how he is now. It sucks.” 

“Car crash?” Dick asks before he can stop himself. Jason had just said how rare it was to not be asked, and Dick wants to take it back. But Jason replies before he can so he settles for not asking for anything else.

“He was ten. He and his parents were in a pile-up on the freeway. They died, and he was left with brain damage. We fostered him and then adopted him.” Dick winces in sympathy, Jason had to have left out a fair amount of that story and he’s not surprised he did after hearing that.

“Damn. That is rough.” Dick says, fiddling with his straw and forcing himself not to ask anything more. He studies Jason’s face, the expectant look on his face. Dick knows that Jason’s waiting for him to try to pry more information out of him. Well, Dick’s not going to disappoint him by doing that. When Dick doesn’t ask, Jason relaxes a little more, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Dick gets the definite impression that he might have just passed a test he didn’t know he was taking.

“So, tell me more about yourself, pretty boy. Not that you having brothers and being from the circus isn’t interesting, but I wanna know _you_.” Jason reaches across the table, fingertips just brushing Dick’s wrist. It’s barely a touch, and yet Dick’s heart is racing. 

“I will if you tell me about those tattoos.” Dick says, trying to subtly slide his wrist closer to Jason’s hand. “They’re pretty eye catching.”

“These old things?” Jason muses, pulling up the right sleeve of his t-shirt to show off the colourful ink a little better. “Not so much to tell there, what you see is what you get. But sure, if it gets you talking, pretty boy.” Dick lifts a hand to hover over Jason’s tattoo, only realising as he gets close that he probably should ask first. “Go ahead, s’not like they hurt.” Dick flashes an apologetic look at Jason’s face before letting his hand rest gently on Jason’s skin. The black Celtic knotwork has left raised lines on Jason’s skin, the riotous reds, greens and blues that twist through the knotwork catching the eye all the better for the dark outlines. 

“They must have taken hours.” Dick murmurs, not really asking. While his eyes are drawn to the colours, his finger tips are drinking in the heat of Jason’s skin. Dick wonders if he should be feeling so breathless from such a simple touch.

“The outlines did, yeah, but the filling in was quicker.” Jason tells him, amused. “The other side took forever though. Thinking of extending that one down the wrist, but I don’t have the money for that right now.” Dick automatically looks to Jason’s left arm, where he can light grey interlinked rings on a black background peeking out from the hem of Jason’s sleeve. Jason tugs the sleeve up over his shoulder, revealing a design of overlapping plate armour over chainmail, also decorated with Celtic knotwork but this time all in greyscale. A pauldron; and Dick only knows the name of it because the Wayne Manor back in Gotham actually has several suits of armour. The tattoo makes Dick think of how Jason is around Biz, so no prizes for guessing why that design had appealed to Jason.

“You want to cover your entire arm with chainmail? Or are you going to add in a vambrance too? Somehow I can see that fitting you.” Dick smiles, and the surprised look on Jason’s face catches him off guard. “We... uh. We have a couple of suits of plate armour back home. I had a phase when I was a kid, wanted to know all about them.” Dick admits sheepishly. Jason snorts, his amusement lighting up his face and Dick has a little flash of pride at being able to put that look on Jason’s face.

“Of course you do. Who doesn’t have a few suits of armour kicking around the place? Only people without taste, that’s who.” Jason grins. “What about you? Got any ink? A naughty piercing that you haven’t told daddy about? I’m intrigued.” 

“Me? No, nothing like that. Piercings tend to catch when you’re doing gymnastics, so none of those. I guess I never even thought about getting a tattoo.” Dick says, now wondering if _Jason_ has any piercings. Which, yes, is an intriguing thought for later.

“Gymnastics? Like those girls on tv with the ribbons?” Jason has a complicated look on his face like he’s picturing Dick doing exactly that sort of routine, but there’s no teasing tone which is a nice relief to Dick. 

“No, I went to Allstate on the Rings. My family’s act in the circus was on the trapeze, and I prefer being in the air because of that, so the rings made sense.” Jason has a slightly confused look on his face so Dick gets the feeling that Jason understood precisely none of that. Dick gets his phone out and quickly searches for a few images to show Jason who makes an ‘ah of understanding’ noise once he sees them.

“So you do all the flips and stuff, high in the air, right? Nice.” Jason says, and Dick flushes and downs the last of his milkshake to cover it up.

“You do any sports? I mean I would guess with those muscles you’re on the football team.” Dick thinks maybe wrestling if he’s not a football guy.

“Me do sports? No. I was always in the library reading. I know, I know, everyone thinks that wearing a leather jacket means bad boy.” Jason laughs. “Well, ok yeah, I was a bad boy for always getting into fights, but mostly I just wanted to read. Had to keep my GPA up if I wanted to get a college scholarship. Which I did, by the way. Full Ride at Gotham U come fall. Be impressed, pretty boy.”

“I am. And me too. Well not the scholarship, but Gotham University after the summer. Maybe we’ll hang out...” Dick trails off as Jason beams at him.

“Well, I don’t know, Dickie, an Architecture major like me might not want to hang out with a varsity gymnast.” Jason teases, delighted that Dick’s willing to hang out with him. 

“Actually I’m doing Criminology. But that’s why you said architect in training for the sandcastles!” Dick smiles again, as that surprised look flits over Jason’s face again at Dick remembering.

“You remembered that? Huh. Not just a pretty face then. Good, I like that.” Jason leans in and gives Dick a smirk that makes Dick’s stomach flop pleasantly.

“You’re flirting with me.” Dick blurts out; amazed that Jason’s giving him another chance after the last couple of days.

“Have been for the last day or so, thanks for noticing.” Jason quips back, one eyebrow raised as if Dick has been exceptional slow on this subject. Dick suddenly realises that he's been hokding back for absolutely no reason, so he stands up abruptly and Jason rears back, confused. He walks around the table to stand in front of Jason, who scrambles to his feet in reaction. Dick reaches up to cup Jason’s jaw and leans in and up to kiss him before he can lose his nerve. His heart is pounding, his knees have gone weak and he wants nothing more to keep kissing Jason until his lips are numb, it feels so amazingly good. Jason’s arms have slipped around Dick’s waist and Dick thinks that if they weren’t there he might just float away on the pleasure. Dick leans back, breaking the kiss hoping that Jason enjoyed it as much as he did. Jason looks stunned, eyes hazy and jaw loose, a light flush spreading across his nose and cheeks, the tips of his ears turning red. 

“OK. You’re going to pick me up here at eight tonight and we’re going on a proper date.” Dick tells him, slightly breathless.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want pretty boy.” Jason agrees, slightly distracted as he leans in for another wonderful kiss. Dick lets him, because why the hell not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s tattoos:  
> [left arm](https://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/realistic-celtic-knot-armor-plate-mens-half-sleeve-tattoo.jpg) and  
> [right arm](https://menfash.us/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Half-Sleeve-tattoo-designs-for-Men2.jpg) \- but in colour


	4. Oh those summer nights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akila's having a rough shift at work, not only has some genius queued up the entire soundtrack of Grease several times over on the jukebox, but she has to put up with her girlfriend's dorky brother making googley eyes at his date who's making heart eyes right back.

Dick gets to the Shake Shack first. He sits on one of the benches and fusses with his clothes, even though everyone had told him he looked fine in his bright blue polo shirt. Even Damian had given his approval of the outfit, while Tim laughed in the background, because apparently pre-date nerves were hilarious. Who knew? Certainly not Dick!

Jason arrives minutes later, wearing that white t-shirt he’d been wearing the first time they’d spoken. Dick feels a little thrill go up his spine at the thought that this time he’d get to touch what’s under it, assuming he doesn’t mess everything up tonight, that is. Dick smiles as Jason walks up to him and offers a hand out to him.

“Hey Dickie. Lookin’ good, pretty boy.” Jason says as Dick takes his hand and stands up. “You eat yet?” Dick doesn't want to admit that his nerves got the best of him earlier and so he hasn’t had anything to eat since breakfast, apart from the few fries he had at lunchtime with Jason.

“Nope, I’m fine to get food. You look pretty good, yourself.” Dick squeezes the hand he’s holding and gives Jason his best smile, the one that the all the gossip columnists back in Gotham call his ‘Lady Killer’ amongst other more filthy things.

“Oh, you are, pretty boy, you are.” Jason leers at him and Dick rolls his eyes and slaps his hand to Jason’s shoulder, getting a sense of just how powerful those muscles of his are and enjoying the brief contact more than he thinks he probably should. “So, what’s the plan? We eat and then I show you around town or do you have something in mind?”

“Hmm, yeah, we eat, and then why don’t you show me what you do for fun around here, and then we’ll see where the night takes us?” Dick bites his lip and bats his lashes at Jason, in a very convincing manner. Barbara had taught him how to do it without looking like he had something in his eye or was doing it for comic effect. It has the wanted effect on Jason; who’s eyes widen, pupils blowing out and his tongue darts out to wet his lips quickly. 

“Sure, sure, whatever you want pretty boy.” Jason says hushed and intent on Dick. Dick should probably feel a little guilty for teasing Jason so soon into the date, but it tells Dick that Jason is really into him and he feels giddy excitement at that, and it drowns out any guilt he might have felt. “You, uh, you ready to go?”

“Lead the way, my man. I’m in your hands.” Dick flirts at him outrageously, revelling in the sharp inhale Jason gives. Dick has the feeling that tonight is going to be a great one. 

***

Dick thought that they might have eaten at the Shake Shack, but at this time of night it’s closed. Jason leads him to a little mom and pop diner, hidden away off the main tourist tracks by the beach. It’s obviously a locals’ hangout place, judging from the amount of people Jason nods to as they make their way to a booth near the back of the diner. They settle in their comfortable booth and Dick takes in the place’s decor. He was expecting a retro 50’s style place from the outside, and while there are a few touches of that, mostly in the neon-lit advertising dotted around the diner; for the most part the place is pleasantly decked out in monochrome fittings, black booths and pure white tables and chrome edgings around catching the flashing neon. Overall the place feels clean and cool, the wait staff dressed all in black, laid back and smiling genuinely at the customers. 

Jason passes him a menu, then leans forward resting his elbows onto the table, and lacing his fingers together while Dick peruses the choices available. Their waitress comes over, and Dick only has enough time to wonder where he’s heard the name Akila before he gives his order of cheese and mushroom burger and Zesti cola and Jason orders his ‘usual’ with a smirk, which provokes a sarcastic eyeroll from their waitress and a comment of “there are other things on the menu, Todd” from her. 

Jason’s response of “Hey at least I don’t ask for Pizza Fish gummies!” provokes a groan and a swat to his head with her order pad. Jason continues to grin unrepentantly. Dick watches the interaction biting his lips to stop the snort that wants to come out. 

“Pizza Fish gummies?” Dick didn’t even know they sold those outside of New York. 

“Biz always asks for them. He knows they aren’t on the menu, he just likes to wind Akila up.” Jason says, shaking his head fondly. Hearing Jason say her name prompts a little flash of memory for Dick, of Jason calling out to Artemis to enjoy her date with Akila yesterday afternoon. Mystery solved then. 

“Ah, little brothers.” Dick commiserates. “Damian’s a vegetarian, but the rest of us are carnivores, so we have to check that anywhere we go has a vegetarian option if we don’t want a tantrum on our hands.” Jason’s reaching across the table, brushing Dick’s fingers with his and Dick reaches back, the touch electric even more so because of how simple it is. 

Their drinks arrive with another eyeroll from Akila at the dopey grin on Jason’s face. Dick can feel his own heat up with a flush at being caught almost holding hands, but no one says anything and Dick reaches out further, taking Jason’s hand in defiance of no one but his own paranoia. He’s had one too many dates in Gotham ruined by paparazzi trying to get an exclusive that he can’t help the reaction even here where no one cares what his last name is. Dick takes a sip of his cola, while Jason takes a deep gulp from his cherry milkshake. Jason’s thumb starts drawing idle circles on the back of Dick’s hand, and something small and tightly folded up in Dick’s chest starts to relax and unfold in time with the sweeps of Jason’s thumb. 

“So, what do you do for fun back in Gotham? I mean in your down time when you’re not flying through the air.” Jason says, with that crooked smile that Dick’s slowly crushing on hard.

“Same things as everyone else I guess?” Dick says, “I hang out with my friends, I look after my little brothers, drive my motorbike too fast around the racetrack giving my dad a heart attack, that sort of thing. You?” 

“Sadly, I don’t got a racetrack, but I like riding my bike too fast too. Video games, yeah, the usual like you. Well, that and my deep and abiding love for amateur musical theatre.” Jason says lightly and Dick chokes on his drink a little.

“Musical theatre?” Dick can’t imagine that. Or possibly doesn’t want to. One of the two. 

“What, you don’t think I could pound the boards with the best of them? Rude.” Jason snorts amused. “And you would be right! I actually volunteer as stage crew at the local theatre. Do all the behind the scenes stuff, like lighting and the backdrops and props, that sort of thing.”

“You know, I can totally see you doing that.” Dick grins. “You putting those muscles to use carting all the stage settings about all on your own.”

“You like my muscles?” Jason smirks, flexing an arm. “Well, now I’m all aflutter, you flirt. I like your face too, by the way.” Dick flushes at the compliment, hand squeezing Jason’s.

“So you volunteer at the theatre and the pool as well as look after Biz? You can’t have much free time.” Dick’s probably getting ahead of himself here, but one of the main complaints he’s had from past girlfriends and boyfriends is that he can get clingy. If Jason doesn’t have much free time, Dick doesn’t want to set himself up for disappointment by not spending every second with him.

“Nah, Biz mostly looks after himself, at least at home anyway.” Jason says, which makes Dick feel reassured. “OK, so typical get to know you questions: favourite colour, band, tv show and lastly, food. Go.” 

“Blue, I don’t really have one, I’m mostly forced to watch tv with Damian, so I guess the Cheese Viking cartoon, and lastly, Crab Stuffed Mushrooms. Your turn, same questions.”

“Green, Poison Idea – yes I know they’re old, thanks, Lucifer, and speaking of, my chilli dog has arrived.” Jason leans back and grins at Akila as she sets his food down in front of them, throwing him a look and then turning a smile on Dick as she places his order in front of him.

“Let me know if you need anything else, boys.” Akila says, walking away as Jason digs in and takes a big bite out of his overstuffed chilli dog with gusto. Dick watches this impressed, but also a little disgusted at how much Jason can get in his mouth. Or he does at least until he picks his own burger up and takes a bite. He actually moans out loud at how good it is; burger juicy and perfectly cooked with good meaty bites of mushroom and gooey cheese and a soft delicious bun. His eyes flicker shut in pleasure and when he opens them again, Jason is looking at him with wide blown eyes and a flush across his cheeks. Dick coughs, a little embarrassed by his own reaction and Jason takes a huge gulp of his milkshake to calm down. 

“Do you want me to leave you two alone? I mean, I don’t want to play third wheel here... and you two are getting on so well.” Jason jokes, faking like he’s about to leave. Dick kicks him gently in the shin in response, keeping a stern look on his face until Jason looks like he’s about to apologise and that’s when Dick can’t keep the laughter inside anymore. Jason snorts, taking another bite of his food, chewing slowly while Dick finishes laughing. “Shoulda known you had a mean streak, pretty boy.” Jason doesn’t sound put off by that. If anything Dick would say that Jason might even like it. 

***

About an hour later; after they’ve finished their food and spent a fair amount of time talking about nothing and everything while Dick tries to subtly work his unshod foot higher and higher up Jason’s leg; they’re walking on the beach, catching the last of the day’s light before sunset.

Jason grins and pulls Dick along up to the entrance of the pier, where the amusement arcades and fairground rides light up the darkening sky. Dick usually avoids places like this, it reminds him too much of the circus while in no way actually being Haly’s Circus. He’s about to tell Jason he doesn’t want to go along the pier when Jason stops by a group of claw crane machines and loads some coins into one of them.

“You know for the amount of money you have to put into these things to actually win, it’s cheaper to just go and buy one of those prizes from the store, right?” Dick muses as he leans against the machine Jason’s working at.

“I know, but I’ve got a bet with Artemis that I can get this one red fluffy thing before she can. My pride is at stake!” Jason says, concentrating hard as he jerks the joystick to the right and back so that it hovers over the red fluffy thing in question. “And hey, who knows, maybe you’ll turn out to be a good luck charm, pretty boy.” 

“I think I’m supposed to have kissed you before you started for that to work.” Dick points out. “Or is it blow on you, that’s what they do in Vegas. Or so I’m told. I never got to go in the casinos when we toured there. Too young, obviously.” Jason’s hand jerks hard at ‘blow on you’ as the crane lowers above the red fluffy thing and he stares at Dick startled. It catches the red fluff ball, and whatever is below it, lifting both of them high and clear of all the other prizes and over to the open gap. The crane releases them both, and Dick watches them fall down into the opening. Dick leans down and pulls them both out of the hatch and looks at them quizzically before passing them over to an unblinking Jason. 

“Not only the red thing, but a blue one too. Guess you really are a good luck charm, Dickie.” Jason says a little hoarsely. “Here. For you.” Jason shoves the blue one back at Dick with all the grace of drunk elephant, but Dick’s charmed and pleased anyway, tucking it into his pocket to treasure later on.

“Thanks. And now you’ve wowed me with your skills and prowess at the claw crane, however shall I thank you?” Dick teases. Jason blinks unsteadily at him for a few seconds, long enough for Dick to wonder if he’s broken him somehow. Jason grabs him by the hand and starts walking, until they’re back on the beach and headed underneath it. Jason pushes him up against one of the pillars, and moves his hand to cup the back of Dick’s head while his other arm wraps around Dick’s waist. Jason leans in and grazes his lips gently against Dick’s. Dick surges up against Jason, bringing their mouths fully together as he wraps his arms around Jason, feeling the strength of muscles under his hands as he’s wanted to as long as he’s known him. 

Dick moans into the kiss, sliding his hands up Jason’s back and Jason leans in harder, pressing his weight against Dick. It’s a glorious feeling, being held up by Jason and Dick wants it to never end. The tip of Jason’s tongue flicks gently against his own, and if Dick’s eyes were open anyone would be able to see his eyes roll back into his head with bliss. Dick loses track of time with every sweep of Jason’s tongue, loses track of up and down wrapped in those arms, and all he does - all he wants to do - is press even closer and keep riding the feelings that Jason incites in him. 

When Dick pulls back, breathless and flushed, resting his forehead against Jason’s, he realises he’s no longer pressed up against the pillar. He’s spread over Jason’s lap, sitting in the sand, his hands tangled in Jason’s soft thick hair, jaw aching and lips reddened from how long they’ve been kissing. Jason looks just as dazed as Dick feels, one hand gently stroking up and down Dick’s spine underneath his polo shirt, the other resting lightly on Dick’s hip, seconds away from a good squeeze and Dick gives into the urge to press back into that hand, just to feel the grip Jason could give him if he wanted.

Shifting like that brings his attention to the hard bulge underneath him, and Jason hisses between his teeth at the friction. The thrill that goes through Dick at knowing he’s got Jason hard throbs down into his own groin, and Dick revels in the fact they’re both as aroused as each other. Dick kisses Jason again, the sound of Jason’s low groan reverberating in his ears. Jason’s arms tighten around him, making Dick feel not only blissed out but safe and treasured. Jason’s clearly enjoying himself too, but Dick hopes that Jason’s feeling something else as well as lust. Jason pulls back, blinking up at him, hair mussed from Dick’s hands and eyes blown, breathing hard and Dick feels a little proud he’s managed to get Jason in that state.

“Damn, pretty boy. You’re something else, aren’t ya?” Jason whispers. “We gotta stop now or you’re going to get very lucky. And I’m not the sort of boy that puts out on the first date.”

“Funny, I was just thinking the same about you.” Dick whispers back, feeling that they’re in their own private world right now and not on the beach in near plain sight of anyone wanting to walk up to the pier. “And I’m glad to know you have standards. I totally don’t, but the beach isn’t a good place for this. Sand in uncomfortable places is something I can do without.” 

“Exactly. So up you get.” Jason gives him a little lift with an expression of regret that Dick can’t stay where he is.

“You first.” Dick teases, leaning back a little just to be a brat.

“Dude. Pretty boy. You are literally sitting on me. I’m not going anywhere first.” Jason laughs, and Dick flushes a little, because well, Jason’s right. Dick snorts, shaking his head at his lust addled self and levers himself up to standing, looking down and enjoying the view of Jason sprawled out beneath him.

Jason stands, reaching out for Dick’s hand, taking it and lacing their fingers together in a move so sweet that Dick wants to remember this moment until he’s old and grey, annoying his grandkids with tales of youthful exploits. They start walking along the beach, slowly, letting their bodies calm down, the cool night sea breeze helping with that.

“So, random question time I guess, but when did you know you liked boys?” Dick says, breaking the slightly awkward silence that had descended.

“Huh, well that’s not a loaded question at all is it? I guess I knew around the same time I started noticing girls. I was noticing both.” Jason shrugs. “Just seemed natural to me to pay attention to both. Didn’t occur to me that some guys wouldn’t notice anyone who was pretty, yanno? Got a big surprise when I realised that not everyone does.”

“Yeah, I can see how that might be kinda... yeah.” Dick fumbles, not sure what he really wants to say.

“You? Turnabouts fair play, and all that?” Jason grins at him wolfishly. Dick grins back, because well yes, it is.

“Me? I actually thought I was straight until about two years ago. I’d had girlfriends, and I loved them, we never seemed to work out. And then I met this one guy, and I don’t know, something clicked between us?” Dick says, thinking back to the beginning of sophomore year in high school. “We were friends first, and I thought maybe it was just I don’t know, a really close friendship until he kissed me. And then it was like ‘Oh. Oh, of course. How did I miss that, it was so obvious?’ I guess I’ve just been equal opportunity ever since.” 

“Well, I’m really glad he did. Because if he hadn’t, I would have had to. And that probably would have been a disaster.” Jason says sheepishly. “I’ve been told that I’m really bad at making the first move. As you know.”

“You weren’t so bad! You just caught me at a bad time.” Dick protests. “And uh, also, I kind of under the impression you were dating Artemis.” God that was embarrassing to admit, but it’s better than letting Jason think he’d done something wrong. 

“Dude, you thought I was dating Artemis? Oh my god, I am never telling her that.” Jason shakes his head. “Yeah, so I’m gonna get a second date then?” Jason asks grinning happily.

“Yeah, I think that can be arranged.” Dick says, squeezing Jason’s hand, and smiling back broadly, his heart soaring in his chest, prompting a high-pitched giggle from him. Dick smacks his free hand over his mouth in mortification, but it’s too late. Jason definitely heard that.

“Did you just...? Oh my god, that was stupidly cute.” Jason looks delighted. “And now I have to kiss you again. Because you’re stupidly cute, pretty boy.” 

Dick would protest, because that giggle was not cute. He doesn’t though as he’s too busy being kissed, and he’s enjoying it far too much to stop for something as unimportant as not being cute. 

 

INTERLUDE:

Jason walks into the house with a smile so wide it’s actually hurting his face a little bit. Artemis is the first one to spot him and she gives him a faked disgusted face worthy of being immortalised. She’s about to tease him mercilessly, Jason knows, so he decides that he’ll distract her with his victory. He pulls the red fluffy thing out of his pocket and waves it in her face, grinning even wider at her scowl. This is the best night ever.

He flops down onto the couch next to Biz and tosses the red fluffy thing between his two hands, back and forth.

“Red! You got the fluffy thing! ...what is the fluffy thing?” Biz says excitedly. “Sis, Red got the fluffy thing first! Now you gotta... what was she supposed to do again, Red?”

“I did get the fluffy thing. It’s a keyring. Which in retrospect seems like it’s seriously not worth the amounts of money we’ve both wasted, but oh well.” Jason says. “And she wasn’t supposed to do anything, we were playing for pride.” 

“Well, if you don’t want it, Jackass, I’ll have it.” Artemis walks over and reaches out for it.

“Nope. It’s mine! Turns out pretty boy was just the good luck charm I needed.” Jason grins.

“He has lucky charms? Is he a leprechaun?” Biz bounces in his seat in hope that maybe he’ll get to meet one. He’s wanted to ever since the last time he saw that damn cereal advert on tv. Jason doesn’t want to disappoint him, but well, no.

“No, no, he’s my lucky charm, Biz. He helped me win this.” Jason says waggling the fluffy keyring at him.

“So... you’re a leprechaun then? Red you shoulda told me!” Biz beams widely at Jason and this is the point that Jason realises that Biz is messing with him, because he’s trying to hide his giggles behind his hand and failing.

“No. No one is a leprechaun, Biz!” Jason says exasperated but amused. Little brothers, man. Just, little brothers.

“Well, I don’t know, Jackass. You do always wear a ‘Kiss Me I’m Irish’ tee on St Patrick’s Day.” Artemis muses, sitting down practically on top of Jason in an effort to squash him.

“So do you!” Jason protests, squirming out from under her. He’s seen her wear it, sometimes not even on St Patrick’s Day.

“No, I wear a ‘Kiss Me and Die Painfully’ tee.” Artemis corrects him, while Biz howls with laughter. While it’s nice that it’s so easy to amuse his little brother, Jason wishes it wasn’t at his expense quite so often.

“No, you can’t spoil tonight for me. It was too good.” Jason half-yells, throwing his arms around them both.

“Damn it, Jackass, stop getting your feelings all over me!” Artemis grumbles. “Alright, just for that I’m going to kick your ass at video games.”

“Which ones, Sis?” Bizarro moves to kneel in front of their games console, ready to load it up.

“All of them, Biz. All of them” Artemis mutters darkly, and Jason laughs. He doesn’t care if he gets his ass kicked at video games. He has the best lucky charm in Dickie, and a second date. Definitely the best night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, you don't want to know how much money Jason and Artemis have wasted on that crane game - they could have gone on amazon and bought it for £1.80 including shipping (that's about $2.35!)


	5. Tell Me More, Tell Me More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer might be half way done, but their story's only just begun.

THREE WEEKS LATER:

There’s something addictive in looking down on Jason while he’s lying back on his bed, the solid feel of his waist under Dick’s thighs and the blissful look on his face as Dick grinds in his lap. It makes Dick bite his lip and fail to hold back a whine as Jason sighs and bucks up under him for more friction. 

Dick shakes his hair out of his eyes, flicking drops of sweat onto his pillow as the temperature rises with their shared exertion. Dick slips forward, bracing himself on his hands either side of Jason’s head, rocking back and forth harder and faster. Jason’s grip on his Dick’s thighs tightens; darkening Dick’s tan with bruises that Dick’s going to have a hard time covering. It should piss Dick off, but he likes seeing Jason’s marks on him, and the height of his lust-driven thoughts often peaks with the idea of letting Jason design a tattoo for him. The thought of having Jason’s mark on him permanently drives him out of his mind.

Dick spreads his legs a little wider, thrusting along the hot hard length of Jason, moaning as the heads of their cocks bump up against each other. There’s a white hot electric thrill pulsing up and down Dick’s spine, and he can feel his balls draw tighter as he gets closer and closer to coming all over Jason’s wonderfully lickable abs. Jason shifts his grip to the sensitive junction between the back of Dick’s thighs and his ass cheeks, pulling them apart a little as he squeezes. It nudges Dick over the edge into a toe curling orgasm, his entire body jerking as he empties himself over Jason’s abs and chest.

He drops down onto his elbows, moaning happily and pressing a kiss to Jason’s neck, pulling a breathy laugh from his boyfriend.

“Done so soon, pretty boy? You’ve barely even worked up a sweat.” Jason hums into his ear and Dick stretches, easing his legs out. 

“I can’t help it when I have such an inspiring partner. But, mmmm, you haven’t finished. Don’t hold back on my account.” Dick says, licking a drop of sweat up from Jason’s jaw.

“Well, if you insist, Dickie. Don’t mind if I do.” Jason groans, flipping them over and dragging his body up and down on Dick. Dick wraps an arm around Jason’s neck, lifting the other to trail his fingertips up and down Jason’s spine, pausing to splay his hand out over Jason’s lower back before repeating the motion again.

“God, that’s nice, keep doing that...” Jason says in breathy gasp, bucking a little harder and then shivering slightly before biting lightly at Dick’s shoulder. Jason keeps rocking on him and Dick keeps trailing his fingers, revelling in the feel of Jason’s weight pinning him down to the bed. He pushes his shoulder up a little, hoping that Jason’ll bite just a little harder, enough to leave another mark. Jason stiffens, muffling his moan into Dick’s shoulder, biting down just like Dick hoped he would. There’s another rush of wet and sticky between them as Jason relaxes and goes boneless on top of Dick for a few moments.

Jason makes a low pleased noise as he rolls off of Dick, tucking one arm underneath his head. He’s got that smile on his face that makes Dick melt. It makes him melt better than the summer heat at its hottest. The AC in Dick’s room gently washes over them, leaving goosebumps on their skin in its wake, and Dick rolls over to tuck himself up against Jason’s side, relaxed, happy and sleepy. 

***

After a quick shower, sadly not shared, they make their way downstairs to the kitchen to start dinner. Jason’s pulled out various pots and pans after Dick asked him if he really didn’t want to get take out and the resultant scoffing noise had impressed Dick with its intensity. Jason’s doing something that looks complicated with vegetables to Dick’s admittedly untrained eyes when Tim and Damian come home after a nice day out with Conner and his family.

“When’s dinner and what is it?” Damian asks instead of saying hello, climbing up onto one of the stools by the breakfast bar and studying Jason’s actions intently.

“Hello to you too, Lil D. You’ll have to ask Jason since he offered to cook.” Dick says, ruffling his little brother’s hair and grinning as Damian scowls and immediately reaches up to fix his hair.

“I was asking him. T-t. Pennyworth would have the food on the table already.” Damian grumbles, kicking his feet and narrowing his eyes at Jason.

“Well, Alfred’s not here, so you’ll have to wait.” Dick says, rolling his eyes.

“Really? He’s been here two minutes and you’re already getting him to cook in your place? That’s kinda mean, Dick.” Tim says, walking into the kitchen and smirking at his own cleverness. 

“Ok, all the prep is done, so this’ll be ready in ten minutes. Hey, middle kid, can you slice us up some bread? Thanks.” Jason grins as he mixes chopped vegetables into the eggs. “Vegetable omelettes ok with everybody? Good.” Jason says, not giving anyone a chance to complain. Tim raises an eyebrow, but does as Jason asks, slicing up half a loaf of fresh bread that Dick had bought that morning with Jason as they’d wandered around the farmer’s market. It was easily the strangest date Dick had ever been on and maybe because of that, very enjoyable. Tim puts the stack of sliced bread onto the breakfast bar and then takes the seat one down from Damian and the three of them watch Jason bustle around the kitchen as he cooks.

Dick lays the cutlery out, grabbing glasses and a couple of bottles of juice out of the refrigerator before taking a seat himself. Dick wonders if Jason knows he sings to himself while he works, he’s not loud enough for Dick to recognise the words, but the tune is familiar and nostalgic in a way that Dick finds surprisingly comforting. 

“Yeah, ok, you all just sit there watching me work like creepers, then.” Jason mutters, eyeing them all in a disappointed manner as he turns from the stove to dish up the omelette, only to realise that no one had thought of getting plates out. Jason sighs deeply and Damian giggles at Jason’s put out expression, startling Dick. Tim ends up getting the plates out of the cupboard as Jason stands there with the hot pan, waiting patiently. Once the plates are on the table, and Jason has divvied out everyone’s portions of omelette, they begin eating, and Dick can’t hold back the appreciative moan at how good the food is. How Jason managed to make a vegetable omelette taste so amazing, Dick has no idea. 

“This is amazing, Jason. It tastes so good!” Dick beams at him as Jason grins back at him.

“I’m sure it’s great, but you don’t need to moan like that in front of Damian, Dick! Think of the children!” Tim says, faking a serious face for only as long as it takes him to get the words out, at which point he descends into guffaws of laughter at Dick’s expense. Dick wonders how mad Bruce would really be if Dick went back to Gotham with only one little brother. Damian, on the other hand, is looking at Tim, frowning as he quietly chews on his food. 

“Uh, yeah, you’re welcome, Dickie.” Jason says, taking one of the slices of bread and putting a slice of the omelette on it before folding it into a sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth. Damian reaches for a slice of bread and copies Jason’s actions with less success and the cuteness of Damian mimicking Jason distracts Dick from wanting to kick Tim long enough for Tim to stop laughing and start eating. When Tim lets out his own moan, Dick snorts and feels a sense of deep validation.

“Oh my god, this is so good.” Tim whispers, and he nearly has tears in his eyes. “Dick, Dick...” he flails his arm out, catching Dick on the shoulder several times.

“Yeah, Tim?” Dick says, torn between irritation at being smacked and amusement at Tim’s antics.

“Marry that boy.” Tim says, pointing at Jason to emphasise his point and Dick can only gape at his little brother as Jason snorts at them from the other side of the breakfast bar, pouring them all glasses of juice as he watches Dick and Tim talk.

“I’m not... oh my god, Tim. No.” Dick protests, passing Damian his glass and taking his own, drinking it down in one gulp, trying to end the conversation there and then before Jason gets scared off. 

“At least offer him a job then!” Tim continues, pouting. Of course he wouldn’t let it go after the first comment. Dick could not be so lucky.

“I think Alfred would be upset by that. So, no.” Actually Alfred would probably go into Very Proper British Butler mode and make them all feel awful by being extremely polite and distant, and Dick can’t think of anything worse they could do to Alfred than replace his wonderful cooking with Jason’s, not matter how good Jason’s is. 

“Oh come on! You can’t let skill like this go. _I’ll_ hire him if I have to. We are not going back to Gotham without him.” Tim declares, thumping down his glass onto the bar, half full and nearly spilling over the rim.

“No one’s hiring him. He’s my _boyfriend_. And he’s coming to Gotham for college so... there.” Dick tells him, rolling his eyes. “If he wants to get a job in Gotham it’s not going to be at the Manor. The travel costs alone would be ridiculous for a college student.” Jason catches Dick’s eye then, the furrow of his brow smoothing out as he realises Dick’s looking at him. Dick hopes he hasn’t offended Jason. He can be a little understandably touchy when it comes to the huge income gap between them. 

“Mean. You are the worst. Right, Damian?” Tim pouts, and he’s clearly at least seventy per cent serious about hiring Jason if he’s looking to Damian for back up, which Dick hadn’t expected. But then Dick should know that Tim always does things that Dick doesn’t expect by now. 

“Seconds, please. Can you bring Biz to Gotham? I want him to meet Titus.” Damian says, mostly ignoring Tim and pushing his plate over to Jason, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes. They aren’t very good, but Damian’s six so they’re surprisingly effective anyway.

“Biz has to stay here for high school, but I’m sure he could come up for a couple of weekends if you want to hang out.” Jason says as he refills Damian’s plate. “I bet he’d love to meet your ...dog? Titus sounds like a dog’s name if you’re rich and uh...something.”

“Titus is the best dog. Pup-pup is good, but he’s very little and Titus is very big.” Damian nods seriously and accepts his plate back. Dick pours Damian another glass of juice and gives him a fond grin.

“Well, that sounds like that’s decided then.” Dick ruffles Damian’s hair, before ruffling Tim’s hair too for good measure. Tim’s howls of indignation make Jason laugh, and Dick feels something pulse in his chest in happiness. Maybe this thing between them can last beyond the summer. And after that, well who knows, maybe he will marry that boy someday. But for now, Dick’s just enjoying the moment.

***

They’re back at the Happy Harbor Splash ‘n’ Swim for the last time. It’s Damian’s final lesson and today he’ll get a certificate declaring his proficiency in swimming unaided. Dick’s proud of him, but strangely, he’s also going to miss this place a bit. He didn’t like being forced to come here 5 times a week, but on the other hand, it’s where he first saw Jason, so for that reason alone he’s fond of the place.

There’s no ceremony for the certificates, the kids just have to swim the length of the pool twice completely unaided and then when they get out of the water, their instructor gives them the piece of paper and then they can go into the adult pool if they want, or in their case, Dick’s going to take Damian to the beach and Damian will get to ‘swim’ in the ocean. Dick’s not going to actually let Damian go off on his own, he’ll have floats and Dick will keep hold of his hand, but still. It’s what prompted him to ask Bruce to let Dick, Tim and Damian come to their Happy Harbor vacation home in the first place, the idea of the three of them, splashing about in the ocean before Dick goes to college and will be busier than he was in high school.

Dick whoops and yells and claps and generally makes a nuisance of himself while Damian swims, so much so that he gets looks from the parents of the other kids. Dick doesn’t care though. He hears Jason laugh at him before he sees him, and turns around to find that he’s there in his normal clothes.

“I can’t tell you how weird it is to be here on my day off, Dickie. The things I do for you.” Jason smiles as he says it and Dick laughs back.

“Aww, so sweet. Thanks for coming though.” Dick leans over and up a little to press a quick kiss to Jason’s cheek, getting a smile in return.

“Yeah, well, when Biz found out this was Damian’s last day at the swim school he decided we should have a party on the beach, so my siblings, my sister’s girlfriend, your brother and his best friend are all waiting for us on the beach.” Jason says, giving off a full body shrug as if to say ‘what can you do?’

“Oh man. This is going to be a chaotic disaster, isn’t it?” Dick says, grinning in anticipation.

“I’m amazed you think it’s going to go that well, Dickie.” Jason shakes his head sadly at Dick. Damian’s finally finished his two lengths, climbing out of the water to receive his certificate from one of the instructors, waving awkwardly at Dick and Jason as he does. Dick grabs a towel as Damian comes around the pool to where they’re sitting, holding his sheet of card firmly in two little wet hands. He holds it out at arm’s length once he reaches them, looking proud and expectant. 

“Well done, Lil D! You did so well!” Dick says, excitedly, dropping the towel on Damian’s head and giving the soft hair there a quick rub. It sticks up all directions when Dick pulls the towel away; giving the impression of a little fluffball, not so different from the keyring that Jason gave Dick.

“Good job, kid. Put one there.” Jason says, dropping down into a crouch and holding out his closed fist for Damian to bump. Damian narrows his eyes at it, unmoving. “Come on, little dude, don’t leave a guy hanging.” Jason waggles his fist, and Damian slowly raises his fist and gently taps their knuckles together. Dick can’t help but smile at Damian slowly opening up to people outside their family. It makes him feels so proud of Damian. Dick quickly helps Damian dry the rest of his body off, giving him a loose t-shirt and shorts to put on for the beach. 

Once Damian’s dressed, Dick grabs his bag and asks “Ready to go? There’s going to be a party at the beach, and you’re the guest of honour, Damian.” He ruffles Damian’s still damp hair.

“I suppose that’s acceptable. Let’s go.” Dick takes Damian’s hand, and looks over at Jason who’s tapping away on his cellphone, obviously pulled out to fill the time while Dick got Damian ready. Dick doesn’t bother to resist the urge to poke Jason’s cheek while he’s distracted. Jason catches his hand before he makes contact, blinking at him in the strong sunshine as he looks up to Dick standing over him.

“Oh, you’re done? Cool. Artemis just let me know that everything at the beach is set up.” Jason stands, pocketing his cell. 

“Yup, time to get our party on!” Dick says, looking forward to finally getting to the beach with everyone there. They leave the Splash ‘n’ Swim, heading off to the beach and Jason casually wraps his arm around Dick’s shoulders, kissing his cheek when Dick automatically turns his head towards him. Dick smiles at him, sliding his free hand into Jason’s back pocket. 

“Oh man, I should warn you, your brother keeps upping his offer to work for him as cook. Wanna help me mess with him, pretty boy?” Jason grins wolfishly.

“Ok, you know what? Why not. Let’s see how long it takes him to offer my hand in marriage.” Dick says, giving a little laugh.

“Well, if he offers that he’s gonna be disappointed. If that was all it took to get hitched to you, I’d’ve done it already.” Jason says fondly, shaking his head.

“Hey you, I have standards to maintain, thank you very much!” Dick says, pretending to be annoyed when Jason laughs at that. “I’m not getting married until after college. So there.”

“So you’re telling me I just gotta hang on to you for four years, then? I think I can manage that.” Jason leans into Dick, making him stumble a tiny bit.

“Aw, you’d do that for me? I feel so special. Careful, this sort of treatment might go to my head. I might expect it to last all through college!” Dick pulls his hand out of Jason’s pocket to poke him in the ribs.

“Sure, sure, whatever you want, pretty boy.” Jason gives him a smile that makes him melt, feeling all floaty and light and happier than he can remember being in a while. He has all summer to enjoy this and come September, he gets to keep his summer boyfriend. Dick thinks coming to Happy Harbor might have been the best idea he’s ever had.


End file.
